Fαsт Lιfεs
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando vives demasiado rápido? Todo llega rápido a ti… incluso la muerte. * Dedicado a Val *


**Título: **Fast Lifes (_Vidas rápidas_, o algo así... odio el maldito inglés, pero en español se escuchaba horrendo xD).  
_¿Qué pasa cuando vives demasiado rápido?... Todo llega rápido a ti... Incluso la Muerte._

Autor_a_: **Kanna Uchiha.**

**Rating: **T.  
**Advertencias: **¿Ah? xD_  
_**Nota:** Un fic hecho especialmente para mi queridísima **Val**, (-Sakura-Star-), que se me fue durante algunos días de paseo y la extrañé harto TwT Bueno pues quería hacerle un regalo de bienvenida, y… pues la verdad no se me ocurría nada :(… de modo que tomé un escrito de esos GENIALES suyos, y me basé en uno de ellos, para asegurarme de, cualquiera cosa que fuese a escribir, le gustase… Así que, similitud alguna entre este One Shot y alguno de los Fics que esté por subir, nada de Val le copió a Kanna, **NO**, ¡_yo me basé en un fic suyo_! Bueno, amor mío, espero te guste y… wellcome xD

.

* * *

**.Fαsт Lιfεs.**

Bч: **Kαηηα Ucнıнα.**

**Cαpíтυlo Úηıco.**

* * *

.

**Él la había inducido a todo demasiado rápido.**

Él, siempre él. Todo por él y para él.

Lo había conocido cuando apenas tenía 14 años. Ella, él ya tenía 18. Los acababa de cumplir, según había dicho, y desde el instante en que miró sus ojos oscuros, penetrantes, supo que ya era suya.

Incluso antes de saber su nombre, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en esa vieja cafetería… supo que sería suya el resto de su vida.

Su vida.

Él la estaba haciendo vivirla rápidamente; recorrer el camino, tan peligroso, tan amargo, tan dulce, tan maravilloso, que debía ser admirado con detenimiento, con deleite, rápidamente.

Tan rápido, que algunas veces ella no era capaz de comprender, capaz de asimilar… pero por fortuna ahí estaba él: que le vendaba los ojos y la guiaba de la mano por la oscuridad; a una velocidad olímpica, que ella apenas era capaz de respirar.

El flechazo entre ambos fue de inmediato.

—Sasuke –un momento le decía su nombre y, al otro, ya estaban enamorados.

Él fue su primer novio. Su único novio.

Ella fue su primera novia. Él jamás tuvo tiempo para esas cosas. Y ahora que la había encontrado, que había llegado una niña que le encantaba, debía mantenerla a su lado.

Qué lástima que ella sólo fuese eso…: una niña.

Por eso debía hacerla crecer rápido. Para que ella no fuese sólo su noviecita, si no su compañera y su amiga… su dulce amante.

La primera vez que le hizo el amor, ella tenía aún 14 años.

Su primer cigarro lo fumó a los 15… lo tomó de la cajetilla que encontró en el pantalón de Sasuke.

Su primera cerveza… fue el mismo Sasuke quien la pagó, quien se la puso en los labios, quien la alentó a beberla toda, quien, tras haber bebido una y otra, ante la mirada atenta de la niña de 16 años, la desnudó, y le hizo el amor, de manera salvaje, sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Sasuke ya tenía 20, estaba acostumbrado a eso y más… No, no era debido a su edad, a sus 20 años, Sasuke ya actuaba y tenía la experiencia de un viejo.

Sabía mucho, decía poco… sólo a su niña, su aprendiz, su pupila… su amada, le daba consejos.

Unos buenos… otros malos.

Él le dio su primera cerveza. Le enseñó a fumar su primer cigarro… y le dio la primer bofetada de su vida cuando la encontró metiéndose polvo blanco a la nariz.

Apenas cumplió 21, Sasuke se graduó y, en menos de tres meses, se tituló. Consiguió un empleo en un banco y, cómo era de esperarse, desde el principio, fue el jefe. En menos de dos meses consiguió un préstamo y compró una hermosa casa, amplia y en muy buen lugar ubicada.

Sasuke vivía rápido.

Y así de rápido, teniendo Sakura tan sólo 17 años, llegó el momento más decisivo de su vida… hasta el momento.

—Vente conmigo –le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura le miró a los ojos oscuros, que poseían un poder, igualmente oscuro, sobre ella.

Pero… ella tenía 17, aún ni siquiera terminaba la escuela; su hermana había muerto recientemente, su madre estaba destrozada, su padre apenas reaccionaba… ¿y él quería llevársela?

—¿Ahora? –había preguntado ella, a la vez temerosa, a la vez esperanzada, en que él le dijera… "No, amor. Esperemos a que cumplas al menos los 18, casémonos y entonces formaremos una familia, cuando haya pasado la crisis de la tuya.".

Sin embargo…

—No –dijo él, y Sakura por un momento se tranquilizó, luego, sereno, él añadió-: La próxima semana, en lo que arreglas tus cosas.

Parálisis físico.

Parálisis mental.

Sólo Sasuke existía.

—Amor –lo llamó ella-. Ahora no puedo –le explicó entonces sus motivos.

Y con cada palabra que ella decía, él fruncía el ceño, y ese par de obsidianas negras, que tenía por ojos, se volvían más y más fríos, un poco más crueles, un poco más hirientes… Sí, eso quería en ese momento: ¡herirla!

Sasuke jamás había soportado la competencia… mucho menos con la mujer que amaba. Para ella no debía haber nadie más importante que él, y por ello, fue que dijo, decidido:

—¿Sabes? Iba a darte una semana, pero, pensándolo bien… si no estás conmigo mañana por la mañana, no volveremos a vernos, Sakura.

¿Qué?

El rostro que puso Sakura jamás lo había visto Sasuke: sorpresa, susto… temor.

Luego, todo cambió: coraje, furia… rabia.

No hubo tristeza, ningún vestigio de sufrimiento, cuando dijo:

—No esperemos hasta mañana, Sasuke. Desde este momento, tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Luego bajó de su auto, dando un fuerte portazo.

El rostro que puso Sasuke jamás lo sabría Sakura: sorpresa, susto… temor.

Más no le habló, no la detuvo, su orgullo se lo impidió.

Sakura había aprendido y tomado más de él de lo que él mismo esperaba… él no sólo le había enseñado cómo chupársela… le transmitió seguridad, amor propio, orgullo… y un pesado temperamento también.

No, ella no se dejaría manipular más. Ya no…

"Volverá a por mí".

Creyeron ambos. Es lo que se esperaría… se amaban tanto.

Pero pasó un mes. Y luego otro… y ninguno dobló las manos por el otro. Pasó otro mes más y, Sakura, desde el mes pasado, ya sabía que estaba _esperando_.

La verdad es que estaba aterrada; no por la reacción de Sasuke, ellos ya habían hablado de eso muchas veces y, Sasuke, cómo siempre, _había decidido_ que no los planearían, que llegarían cuando tuvieran que… Sakura estaba aterrada porque, ella no buscaría a Sasuke… ya no. ¿Y qué pasaba si él tampoco la buscaba?

Tenía ya tres meses.

Se lo dijo a Ino, una de sus mejores amigas. Tenía qué desahogarse, al menos.

—Díselo a Sasuke –soltó de inmediato ella.

—No. Y hazme el favor de _no_ ayudarme a que se entere, por favor, Ino –le había pedido.

Pasaron apenas quince días, cuando Sakura tenía ya la solución: iría a una de esas clínicas donde le arreglarían su problema. Le contó a su amiga, de nuevo, para que la ayudase. Necesitaba apoyo, al menos, quería que la acompañara.

Pero Ino se negó. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con esas cosas peligrosas… su vida estaba en riesgo.

Sakura, entendiendo, se dio media vuelta. Sólo le dijo en qué hospital estaría... por si cambiaba de parecer. Y mencionó que ella, en ese momento, se iría.

Eran las once de la noche, una hora ideal para lo ilícito.

La amiga, apenas Sakura salió de su casa, tomó el teléfono y llamó al responsable…

—¿Ino? –tanteó él, cuando reconoció la voz de la amiga de su novia.

Ella le contó todo… no, no terminó de hacerlo, apenas le contó un poco de lo que sucedía, le explicó las intenciones de Sakura y dijo el nombre del hospital, Sasuke ya había dejado el teléfono, ni siquiera se despidió. Se puso una camisa, negra, cómo el pantalón que traía, subió a su auto, y mientras lo ponía en marcha, pidió la dirección por el directorio telefónico…: ¡maldición, la colonia ni siquiera la conocía!

Se ayudó con el GPS del auto y… ¡Dios! Estaba tan retirado… ¡Sakura era una estúpida! ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en aquello?! Dejar que la abriesen… aún más, ¡intentar matar al hijo de ambos! ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza?

* * *

**Respiró hondo.** Había durado apenas unos minutos sentada en la sala de espera; inmediatamente la pasaron a quirófano y la prepararon.

Todo estaba tan frío ahí dentro.

Tenía miedo.

Sintió algo revolverse en su interior… tenía deseos de levantarse y huir de ahí. Estaba arrepentida… cuando miró venir a una enfermera, estuvo apunto de levantarse pero… llegó el médico, y, luego de todo, por algo estaba ahí, ¿no?

Más arrepentida estaría en un momento si se acobardaba y salía, pensó.

* * *

**Sasuke empuñó su mano derecha con impotencia**, ¡no daba con el maldito hospital! Golpeó el manubrio con el dorso del puño, e intentó respirar con normalidad. Se mordió los labios mientras veía el mapa en su auto… debía estar por ahí cerca. Tenía que estar ya por ahí.

Mientras Sasuke veía su mapa, no notó cómo un auto se acercaba a él con gran velocidad. No lo notó, si no hasta que estaba tan cerca, que no le fue posible hacer otra cosa que tragar aire.

Aquella persona que venía, muy seguramente, igual de distraía que él, quizá, con las mismas apuraciones que él… murió… al igual que él.

La muerte fue instantánea, al menos para Sasuke, que se rompió el cuello por el tremendo golpe.

Sakura jamás lo sabría… ella tendría una fuerte hemorragia, que nadie en el hospital sería capaz de parar.

A Sasuke lo sepultarían y darían el último adiós sus amigos y familiares… el cuerpo de Sakura jamás la encontrarían.

.

* * *

**.Fαsт Lιfεs.**

Bч: **Kαηηα Ucнıнα.**

**Eηd.**

* * *

.

**oωoU**

¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Un poquito? ¿Más o menos?... ¿Nada? TωT Está bien, se aceptan tomatazos… me pondré tras el telón muajaja xD

**Bueno, ¡espero a ti sí te haya gustado, Val! Te Amo nωn**


End file.
